Echo
by MelissMySiss
Summary: This is the second part to the story Trust ( /s/9143345/1/Trust ) Please READ THAT STORY FIRST IF YOU WANT TO UNDERSTAND! Sorry for all caps. Just making sure everyone reads that before they read this one. So continuing from Trust, Jack has been left alone after Pitch left him 8 years earlier. Jack tries to move on, while his past comes back.
1. Prologue

_Ever have that feeling of utterly and truthfully alone? That feeling where no matter who talks to you, or where you go, even though there could be hundreds of people there with you, you are alone and that there is no one there to make you smile. That feeling where even though you are talking to people and they make you smile, it is all fake and plastered. That feeling where every real emotion that you are supposed to have doesn't even exist the way that it is supposed to, it just doesn't._

_ Well I never felt that before, truly, until that day. The day I was left alone. The day where the one person that I truly loved and cared about slipped right out of my fingers and left me to cry. That was the day where I found out that love really does break your heart. That day was the worst day of my eternal existence. This was a day that was looking bright then the clouds came back and I was left alone._

_ I was out on the edge screaming his name like a fool at the top of my lungs. Then I closed my eyes and let the tears fall, as he never came back. In that moment I knew I was alone, with no one to hear me. He was a shadow the only thing that I had._

_ A shadow is like something that should always be with you. You never loose it. But I had lost the one shadow that meant more to me than anything in the world. I was alone and the only thing left was the forever-looping echo of his voice…._

_"This is for the best Jack… Trust me…"_

**Eight Years Later…**

* * *

**Look! Look! It is the second part to Trust (which is found through this link s/9143345/1/Trust )**

**Anyway short little prologue of the story, the story captures a little bit of the theme from the song Echo by Jason Walker, which you can listen to at this link watch?v=RiwKZUYMvaE **

**Hope you enjoy. Also please watch this story and don't get upset, the story is going to seem a little depressing. But I PROMISE this time it will end happy! I swear! **


	2. Chapter 1

**Alrighty! Time to get this story rolling. I saw how excited everyone was to see this so I thought I would update this sooner than I had planned. (But I am going to go back to another story in a different fandom that I am also writting becuase I have not given that story and those followers any love in several weeks. So there will probably be a bit of a break from updates in the ROTG fandom for a while... For those of you following this story or All Those Promises... Which you should read by the way if you are a ROTG fan or "big four" fan)**

**Anywho chappie one! Woot. My lovely slight OC's are going to be making a few apperances in this story. My favs are April Showers and Autumn Breeze! My babies! haha But not to worry they will not take away from the fact that this is a Pitch and Jack story. They only make small appearances and have a bit of a role in this story but not to big.**

**Jamie is also going to play a bigger role in this part of the story too. And perhaps Bunny and Tooth as well...**

**But be warned I have already said that the beginning of this story is going to be sad and angsty. (But I already told you it will end happy this time I promise)**

**Enjoy chapter one (oh ps... In Jack's part near the end italics = slight flashbacks)**

* * *

The snow fell lightly on Jamie's head that fine spring day as he headed to the lake just outside the edge of the city. Today was his birthday and he thought he would go and visit one of his best friends. Jack of course, had always been there for Jamie and Jamie in return had always been there for him. Of all of the kids and friends of his that had been there the night that Pitch nearly took over the guardians, Jamie was the only one that still believed in them. He was the only one who still saw them. Sure he was 16, as of today, but he knew and believed everything he had seen.

Jamie didn't know this, but this is what made him a special kid, he was a kid who still believed. Not many stayed around to believe after the age of 12. But Jamie was different and little did he know that the man in the moon had a very, very close eye on that boy. He knew that Jamie was destined for greatness, when that would happen though? Well that is another story.

The sun was still peaking through the clouds as several small flakes landed on the black beanie Jamie was wearing. Pulling his hands into his jacket he picked up the pace down the hill and ran to the edge of the lake, looking. Then he spotted him. High up in one of the pine trees staring in a far off direction was the white haired guardian. He appeared to be thinking about something and Jamie was unsure if he should call him or not.

Looking around Jamie peered over his shoulder and then back to Jack, "Jack!" He yelled, the guardian glanced over his shoulder and smiled. Jack was always so happy to see Jamie. He really did enjoy the boys company and he loved spending time with anyone that, in ways, could make him feel whole again.

Stepping off of the tree he gracefully floated down and landed lightly on the lake. He then skated and floated over to the brunette. He smiled, "Hey kid," He wrapped Jamie in a hug, "Happy Birthday."

"Thanks," Jamie thanked the frosty boy and smiled awkwardly as they pulled out of the embrace.

"Got something for you," Jack said grinning. Jamie smiled. Reaching into his pocket Jack pulled out a snow globe. "Look it's from that day I gave you that sled ride." Jamie moved closer and peered inside the globe. And he couldn't help but smile. Inside, there was a younger version of himself grinning and griping for dear life onto a red toboggan. Then floating next to him was a grinning Jack as snow and ice were being trailed along the ground from his staff.

Jamie grasped the globe in his hands, "Thank you so much Jack."

"Don't mention it," Jack sighed leaning back into his staff and watching as the younger boy opened his bag and placed the globe carefully inside. He hated this. Not giving presents, no he loved that, it was another way to make people smile; no he hated watching people grow up. It had become easier in his three hundred and eight years, but it was hard sometimes. Of course he never saw his sister grow up. He didn't even know he had one until eight years ago. But he did watch other people age and grow up. He didn't like watching people age and pass on. Sometimes he grew close to the people and kids he watched, but he supposed that's how life was supposed to go. While he was stuck at whatever age he was. He thought he was 17, but sometimes he really did wonder how old he really was…

"Thanks for the snow today too," Jamie's voice brought Jack back and out of his thoughts, he looked to the boy before him who was now watching as more snow fell from the sky.

"Oh… ya don't mention it," Jack replied a hint of down was in his voice and Jamie caught it in a heartbeat.

Jamie hadn't heard the whole story, but he knew that something had happened between Jack and Pitch. Something big and it had left Jack feeling broken inside. Apparently eight years ago on the first day of winter Jack had run into Pitch and that is why it stopped snowing for eight days. Jamie didn't know what Pitch did or said but something must have happened otherwise Jack never would have left the kids and the people the way that he did. Then from what Jamie had heard, Pitch was helping Jack and that is why it snowed again. And apparently there was a whole dispute with the guardians and the forces of nature, Jamie wasn't sure if that is what they were called he had never seen them before, and Pitch left Jack hurt.

What Jamie knew was in ways right. What Jamie didn't know though was how Pitch had hurt Jack and how Pitch had not left visible marks, no Summer had done that, Pitch left the marks that hurt someone where no one else can see them. Sometimes Jack thought that those were worse than a burn mark or scarring skin. A broken heart really could tear everything in you apart in seconds. Loosing love makes every part of you feel broken.

"Hey Jack…" Jamie started, looking over to the boy and placing a hand on his shoulder, "Are you ok?"

Jack didn't respond though he just stayed leaning against his staff and smiled the best that he could fake a smile. Jamie could feel that Jack had been off since that day eight years ago. He hadn't seen Jack the same since. Jamie really wanted to do something but he didn't know what.

"Jack do you want to talk about something? I mean I know I am younger and everything but, I mean I will be there for you…" Jamie just looked at Jack and he could swear he saw tears starting to pool up in Jack's eyes. Jack set a hand on Jamie's shoulder.

"No… I'm fine," Jack whispered and looked down. Then without warning he pulled Jamie in close to him and gripped him in an embrace. Shocked Jamie stood with his arms awkwardly at his sides for a few moments before he slowly pulled his arms up and wrapped them around Jack.

Jamie wasn't entirely sure how long he stood there in Jack's arms but finally the boy let him go and Jamie could see the tears that were staining the guardians face. They made Jamie's heart sting a little and he wanted to cry himself.

"Have a great birthday kid," Jack smiled and then turned away from Jamie and wiped his eyes at his sleeve then grabbed his staff and took off into the clouds. The clouds were darker now and the snow was starting to fall more heavily. Like it had the first few years. Jamie just hoped that things weren't going back to that. Even though he loved the snow, he had hated those two winters.

"Thanks…" Jamie mumbled to the sky as he reached down to his backpack. Slinging the bag over his shoulder he started back up the hill and back to his house. He wanted to do something for Jack, more than anything in the world. He wanted to help, but how could he?

**TTT**

It had been eight years since that day. Of course he regretted every single one of them. There were hundreds of other places he could be. He could be with someone he loved right now. But he had chosen to stop things before they got out of hand. He had no idea that was how the guardians would treat him. Actually he knew they were going to do the exact same thing to him, so why did he feel so guilty about it?

Oh right, he was the one who ended everything, not the guardians. And he ran away to the shadows. Again. He had wanted so badly to be with him so badly not to mess things up. That was all he wanted and then he went a screwed everything up. Why was he just so perfect at ruining every chance of everything happy and bright?

Right, he was exactly the opposite of those things. He had become a monster. There were days every year where he hated what he had become and what he was made into. He never wanted this. He never wanted to hurt the boy that he so truly loved, but he knew that this is what his heart was made to do. And it pained him more than anything in the world.

The worst part of it all though?

He was doing absolutely nothing to change it.

**TTT**

"I think that boy makes him happy," April sighed leaning back into a tree watching the brunette boy trudge through the snow home.

Breeze peered off of his branch at the boy and then looked back to April, "Well he was the first kid to believe in Jack… I bet if someone ever believed in me I would feel the same way."

April raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"I suppose whole and complete," Breeze answered, "You know like they are the one thing that makes everything right for you. I suppose that is what Jack sees when he talks to that kid."

"I feel so sorry for him," April sighed looking down to the snow-covered ground below the high branches of the tree.

"Who Jack?" Breeze asked looking over to April.

"Yes Jack," April replied a bit annoyed, "He loved someone and then the person he loved went and threw everything away."

"Well I wouldn't know how that feels," Breeze groaned and crossed his arms over his chest. April knew she had struck a cord with him, none of the seasons liked to talk about their life before being forces of nature and particularly not Breeze. So she knew he was lying, she knew what had happened before he died and became a force of nature. All four of the seasons had died actually, they were one of the only ones, but that was another story. April peered back over to her fellow season hoping that he hadn't gotten too upset.

"Sorry," April whispered, Breeze just smiled at her and she continued, "Do you think we should do something?"

"What do you mean?" Breeze asked.

"Help Jack… Should we find Pitch?" April asked nerves were pulling at her voice as she mentioned the name of the Nightmare King.

"I don't know what we can do, but we can try…" Breeze replied walking along the branches over to April and taking her hand. She smiled and in a few seconds the two of them were gone as the traveled with the whispers on the wind.

**TTT**

Jack landed in the snow several hills from the workshop and looked around. No one was near. He was alone. How ironic since this was the last place he had been left alone and to live without someone he loved.

_"Jack!" Bunny called. Hopping towards the small boy kneeling in the snow._

_ Jack looked at the rabbit hopping towards him and glared. Then Jack screamed, "This is your fault! Look at what you did! He left because of YOU! ALL OF YOU!"_

Jack and Bunny hadn't really spoken much since that day. In ways Jack did miss talking to the Kangaroo but in other ways he was glad he never talked to him. If Bunny hadn't of been so damn scared and worried about Pitch and that he was up to no good again, then maybe things would have worked out. But maybe that wasn't true… There were hundreds of things that could have been done that might have stopped Pitch from leaving. Or got Jack into the mess in the first place.

This had been going on for eight years. Jack alone everyday before he went back to North's workshop. It was where he liked to spend most of his time now. The old man was actually kind and welcoming of Jack and let him come and go as he pleased. Jack honestly thought that North was only letting Jack stay because he wanted to be sure that Jack didn't pull the stunt that he did eight winters ago and not let it snow and give up on the kids. But Jack just made this his routine, to come here every day and stand in this spot and realize what had happened.

Pitch left him, why did he need reminding every day? Because there was only one way to remind him that there had been someone who loved him. Someone who cared about him. And above all someone who had broken his heart. Jack wondered sometimes if he would ever get over what Pitch had done to him. But this time, he realized he had to, he didn't have a choice he couldn't let a silly thing like love get in the way. Yet, it still did.

His hands started to shake and Jack set his staff in a small pile in the snow, it stood free standing, leaning his back against it Jack slowly slid down and closed his eyes. Sitting in the snow he reached into his pocket and he could feel his hand start to shake. Calm down. Every time he told himself, he knew what was coming but it was the only way. The only way. He pulled out the blade shinning and glinting off of the light in front of his face and swallowed hard. Tears pooled in his eyes as he slid up his sleeve.

He glared at his wrist and bit down into his cheek. The scars had been there a long time now and they were reminders that he could not forget what Pitch really did to him and that he could not give up this time. That he had to stay there for the kids, he couldn't leave them, even though Pitch left after he said he didn't want to mess things up. The scars were his reminders not to let himself become nothing. So instead of becoming nothing he let himself loose a part of him to remind him of what would happen if he gave in. The scars, the blood, the tears, they were all there to show him what people would do to you in this world and he didn't want to loose his position as a guardian by letting himself be lost to existence. Instead he embraced pain.

He took a deep breath and watched as a small red line slowly trailed after the blade on his wrist. A new mark was made and gradually the blood ran down his arm. His sight went fuzzy and blurry as tears blocked his vision. Whipping the blade in the snow he slipped it back into his pocket. Then he stared at the stream that was running down his wrist. He watched as it ran over the countless other scarring and white marks already there. Each one for a different day where he had to remind himself to stay and that this is what he got for thinking of trying to let himself go. It was punishment for thinking of leaving. Taking his opposite sleeve he dabbed at the blood. He knew it would stop soon, it always did. Brilliant thing about being immortal, you didn't bleed for long. In fact he didn't even know he could bleed until several years ago when he decided to do this. Actually he cut himself with a rock during the summer of the second year and he started to bleed. From that day forward he used it as a reminder to keep alive or else…

After sitting for a few more minuets Jack stood up and pulled his sleeve back down covering the evidence. Then he made it snow and cover the small blood stains in the white powder covering the ground. Then like everyday he flew to the workshop.

_ Hello! Hello! Pitch are you out there!? And Jack didn't hear a sound…._

**TTT**

After greeting Abby with a rubbing behind the ears, Jamie slipped off his boots and went up the steps taking them two at a time. He arrived in his room and shut the door. Then stode over to his bed and pulled off his backpack. Unzipping it, he reached inside and pulled out the small snow globe. He smiled. Walking over to his desk he cleared a small space for the globe besides a jar holding pencils.

Jamie pulled his chair out and sat down at his desk. He folded his arms on the desk and set his chin on his hands and stared at the globe.

"Jack I wish you were happy like that again," He mumbled looking at the small figurine of Jack trapped in the glass ball. Sighing he turned his head over to the window and smiled. He remembered very clearly the first time that he saw Jack. Jack had been so amazing and wonderful to make Jamie believe and make sure that he did. Perhaps that is why of all of his friends he still believed. Because Jack and the other guardians made sure that he was safe and that he saw who they were.

Jamie had helped Jack become a guardian. Jamie could remember when he hugged Jack that day on the lake right after he officially became a guardian. The shock that Jack had and the connection that the two of them started to grow from that day on. He couldn't deny it Jack and Jamie both shared a very special bond and maybe it was more than friendship and maybe it was more than a kid believing in something that no one else did….

Jamie shook the thought out of his head and sat up in his chair. No, he did not have feelings for Jack. Sure Jack was attractive… That is as men and boys go of course. But Jamie wasn't attracted to Jack that way. Was he? No! That's crazy talk. Besides who would want to date someone that only he could see. People would think he was crazy, but what else was new. His friends already thought he was crazy after he turned 13 and still talked about Santa Clause.

A sound at his window suddenly caused the boy to stand. A scratching and a whispering caught his attention and slowly he walked over to his window. He opened it and the noise stopped.

"Hello?" He called cautiously looking around outside of the window. Peering from either side and into the tree in front of him he saw nothing. Shrugging he pulled the window closed. Then as he turned back into his room he heard the noise again. Quickly he spun back to the window and flung it open. The noise continued but there was no one there.

Jamie could feel his heart beating a mile a minuet in his chest and his eyes darted everywhere looking for what was making the noise. "Who's there?" Jamie called looking around.

Out of nowhere a small piece of paper drifted up to his window. Scrambling slightly Jamie caught the paper and looked at the handwriting etched on one side. The words "Just believe in the breeze" were written on it. What was that supposed to mean? Jamie looked back out the window. The noise stopped so Jamie slammed the window shut and walked back into his room.

Keeping his ears alert he waited but no noise came from the window. Sighing Jamie plopped onto the bed and looked at the note. Breeze? He racked his brain for anyone or anything that had to do with Breeze and absolutely nothing came to his mind. Jack had never mentioned anything about any of the other children spirits he knew, or of forces of nature he knew. Forces of nature… That was probably who this was. But who? And what did they want from Jamie?

* * *

**Hmmm... What could the other forces of nature want from Jamie? :O We will have to wait and see... Well tell me what you think so far! And don't be shy to point out errors I will fix them. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Finally an update! Sorry about the delay and any that will occur in the future. I do have a life outside of writing fan fiction... Haha and for some reason I thought it would be a wonderful idea to write three different stories at the same time. **

**Anyway enjoy the new chappie, a little bit about the seasons and mother nature are in here, like I said they will have a little more of a part in this story. As will Jamie, and I just realized that I made him younger than he was in the movie. In my mind he was 8 when Jack became a guardian and then after the fiasco with Pitch and on his birthday Jamie is now 16. That is just how it worked in my mind I apologize if you don't agree...**

**Anywho enjoy! And don't be shy to point out errors. **

* * *

"You did what?" Nature glared looking at Breeze the anger burning in her eyes.

"Well, I mean it worked for Jack why can't it work for me?" The freckled boy asked placing his hands on his hips.

Nature sighed, "We are forces of Nature Autumn we… You are a season you can't go out and gallivant with the children and try to get them to believe in you! You aren't a guardian!"

Breeze grunted, "Well neither was Jack till nine years ago," He paused then shoved his hands into his pant pockets and looked down and hardly whispered, "Now look at him…"

Nature pulled her arms around herself and looked at Autumn and then over to April standing in the corner, "I know, but what good will getting this boy to believe in you do? If you are trying to help Jack?"

April finally spoke up, "We know that he and Jack both care about one another but Jack won't tell him what happened between him and Pitch and we thought if we can tell him and help him understand he might be able to help Jack more…"

Nature looked over to the young season, "Yes, but perhaps Jack hasn't told this boy for a good reason we should respect his privacy like he does ours."

Breeze snorted and April glared at him before looking back to Nature, "Yes, well is there anything that you suggest we do?"

"Maybe we could go find Pitch," a voice suddenly stated as a red headed Sun entered the room.

"Oh if it ain't a ray of sunshine to brighten the mood," Breeze smiled raising his arms wide offering a hug to his sister. But Breeze instantly pulled his arms back as she held up a burning hand and her eyes clearly stated; try me.

"Find Pitch… Sun dear that could be…" Nature mumbled nervously looking at the young season.

"Yes find him, see what went through his mind and how he could leave Jack like this," Summer remarked looking at the woman before her.

Nature hesitated and was very tense, and the seasons could tell. They knew what Pitch was to her and honestly he was more than just a nightmare. April spoke up again, "Maybe we don't have to talk to him maybe we should just see what he is doing."

"That wouldn't be half bad, then we would at least know what is going on with those two," Breeze replied walking closer to his sisters and Nature.

Nature looked down to her hands and sighed, "Alright," she looked up at the grinning seasons and then continued, "But you must be careful and no unnecessary risks!"

**TTT**

"Jack!" North boomed as he watched the guardian fly overhead and into the depths of the shop, "I was wondering when you would come in today."

Jack ignored the man and flew to the upper levels of the shop and to an old closet that he had made into his living quarters inside the shop. North watched from his seat at his desk as the white haired boy flew up to his room and sighed.

It had been very hard for North to watch what Jack went through everyday. Jack had been so fun and carefree and joking… Now look at him. Jack hardly spoke to anyone, he flew in and out of the shop without even making eye contact some days and he never laughed or smiled. At least he was making it snow and North was happy about that, but it just wasn't the same. Not after what happened.

North tried everyday since the incident to shake it out of his head and move on, but that proved to be easier said than done. In the beginning North had been utterly horrified and disgusted of what was going on between Jack and Pitch but then he realized what it was. It was love and it was a beautiful thing and something that he never really got to feel much of himself. Other than when the spirits and all gathered on the day Baby New Year was chosen and Cupid would have one too many drinks and starting shooting his arrows at whomever passed by. Lets just say the party of '76 was one that North nor Leprechaun ever wanted to talk about.

But love was something that North thought he was starting to understand as he watched what Jack and Pitch were doing for one another. And as the years started to go by North realized that what Pitch and Jack had was more than love. It was love that had one of the most vital elements, trust. Then right as the trust that they had for one another got close enough it was ripped apart by the constantly overly worried rabbit.

North was interrupted from his thoughts and his attempted work (got to check that list twice you know) by a high sweet voice, "Is he here yet?"

The old man looked up from his list and smiled at Tooth, "Yes just got here," North replied looking at the fairy, "I didn't even see you or hear you come in."

Tooth just grinned, "Ya well I guess I am pretty sneaky," She winked and buzzed off to Jack's room. The man just let out a small chuckle and went back to reading the list. The name he was currently on made him pause for a moment and sigh then he placed a green check for good and continued down the list. The name was Jamie Bennett.

**TTT**

Jack landed softly on the upper landing of the workshop and walked over to the small closet. He opened the door no more than a crack and stepped inside before shutting the door quickly behind him. Flicking on a light he walked across the small space and over to a net like hammock filled with pillows strung in one of the corners, and plopped himself inside. There wasn't much else in the room. A small carpet was over the cold stones, there was a small shelf on one wall that held a few books and his memories that Tooth had let him keep, and then tapped on the celing above him was the drawing Jamie had made all those years ago. He remembered that day the boy had given him the drawing, it had made him cry. But Jack was emotional and really what didn't make him cry?

Jack sighed and let his staff lean against the wall next to him as he lay lazily in the hammock, one leg dangling out the side. He pulled his arm down and pushed up the sleeve, the blood had stopped now and there was just smears and crusting of where it had dried and clung to his jacket. He licked his finger and whipped the dried blood away and looked at all of the scars. The old ones lying under the ones that were scabbing or even the one today that might bleed again if he wasn't careful.

A gasp made Jack bolt up and quickly cover his arm. There in the door way with a hand over her mouth was Tooth. That little fairy was so quite and sneaky that Jack hadn't even heard the door open. Their eyes locked and instantly Tooth's eyes filled with tears and she flew over to the boy.

She grabbed his arm away from him and she gasped at the blood and the countless scars, "Jack! Jack! What… what …. Why?"

She searched his face and he remained emotionless as tears started to stream down harder on the fairy's face. Jack just sighed, "Well now you know…."

Tooth cried and hiccupped, "Jack you can't do this…. You can't do this to yourself… You can't kill yourself… "

"I'm not," Jack grumbled pulling his arm away from the fairy and looking away from her.

Tooth sniffed, "Jack you know of all of the guardians that I am here for you, and that I will help you." She tried to get Jack to look back at her but he pushed her away and hopped out of the hammock and grabbed his staff and went for the door.

"I know," Jack mumbled looking back to the fairy, "Alone, but even with you I'm alone and I don't know where Pitch is but I need him now…"

Tooth tried to say something but she just watched as Jack left his room and flew away and out of the shop. She just knelt down and cried.

**TTT**

Pitch watched as the lone fearling horse roamed weakly in front of him. The fearlings and nightmares and even Pitch were weak. Incredibly weak. They were dying for one thing that Pitch had not let any of them have in a long time. Fear. Since Pitch was not out brewing trouble like he should people were overly happy and overly confident and that meant that there was very little fear. And with so little fear that meant there was nothing for them to live off of.

The fearling collapsed and as it hit the ground it turned into black nightmare sand. As it did so, Pitch held out his hand and the sand floated up to him. Happily he let the sand reabsorb into his body and he savored every last bit of fear and darkness that ebbed into him.

He sighed and looked around the murky and dark cave that he was currently residing in. It was far off from the forest home that he usually inhabited but it was where he had to go. He had to be away from Jack he couldn't let the boy find him again. Even thought that was more than what he wanted right now. That was all he ever wanted actually.

Pitch missed Jack so much and he wanted to be with him and love him so much. But he knew that things were not meant to be that way and that things would never work between them. And this was all because of the other guardians, particularly that stupid cottontail the Easter Bunny. It was all that rabbit's fault. Or at least that is what Pitch told himself, he knew whose fault it really was.

It was his. He was the one who left. He was the one who made Jack love him and then turn around and literally tear the boy's heart apart. It was maddening to know what he had done and what he had now left on the boy. But he still was sitting alone and doing nothing of the sorts to fix anything. He was letting Jack go on with his life and ignore the fact that he wanted more than anything to be with him.

Pitch really had no idea though, what his actions were doing to Jack. He had no idea what the boy was putting himself through in order to keep him from failing. The Nightmare King assumed that Jack was doing all right because it was still snowing and had stayed that way since the eight years earlier that Pitch had left him. But Pitch didn't know that the snow was forced and that even though it came, it was one of the hardest things for Jack to do everyday since the incident.

Sighing Pitch gripped his knees and slowly pushed himself to standing and walked over to the last of the shadows of the cave to peer outside. The darkness kept him well and safe but he knew that if he let anything out it would be weak and wouldn't do much good now, at least in the daylight. Pitch knew that he had to do something; he had to make a mark and come back. He had to get over the fact that he had done something worse than give children nightmares. But what was he to do?

The evil and dark cogs of his mind were finally starting to roar into action after not being much use over the past eight years. Different thoughts and ideas were being shifted around in his mind as he tried to think of a plan. Nightfall wasn't that far away and he knew that he would be able to travel with much ease at night. Nightmares of course were what he was known for, but that would be too easy. He needed something big, something that would strike fear in everyone and bring him back with a vengeance.

He rest his chin in his hand as his brows knit a deep furrow across his forehead as he tried to think. Then he paused and let his mouth form a small smile and slowly it grew and grew then leaning back he let out a laugh. One that he himself had not heard in years, it was cold and dark and it felt absolutely wonderful. Clapping his hands together he spun back into the darker areas of the cave and looked at the globe he had brought with him.

Reaching out a dark hand he stopped it from revolving and scanned the upper lights of North America. Then he found the light he was looking for.

"Perfect."

* * *

***gasp* what could Pitch be planning? Oh dear. And oh no now Tooth knows about Jack! And will the seasons find Pitch? So many questions... Ha. Ok tell me what you think so far. I hope you all are enjoying it! **

**Also for those of you who didn't know this is a continuation of the story Trust which can be found through copying and pasting this link s/9143345/1/Trust **

**And for any Jack Frost x Rapunzel fans out there you should read this (that I am currently writing at the same time as writing this story) **

** s/9173029/1/All-Those-Promises**


	4. Chapter 3

**Haha wow ok sorry that took like seven hundred years to be updated. I have been slacking I know I am so sorry.**  
**Well finally a new chapter! Yay! Wooo... Ok so in this chap there is a bit of Jack x Jamie but that is all I will tell you it might or might not come up again and I am sorry if you don't like that... But I am just throwing it in for an interesting plot line. **

**Anywhododles... (yes i make up words) I am hoping that I wont leave you all waiting like that again (im leaving one group of followers on one story hanging I haven't updated in like 2 months... opps)** **Ok enjoy the chapter sorry for the wait it shouldn't happen to much after this month actually but I will try to update when I can this month but finals and all that lovely stuff are coming so if there are no more updates until june that would be why**

* * *

Pitch stared out to the world before him. The sky was slowly pooling into the dark of the night, and very soon it would be completely dark. And again Pitch could go out into the world and he would be able to make a mark. People would remember him. Just a little bit longer and he would be out in the world again. Doing what he could do best. That of course would be striking fear.

He was better at nothing else. He was a monster under the bed. The shadow at night. The whisper in the wind. The creak on the stairs. The vision out of the corner of your eye. He was Pitch Black. The king of everything that everyone feared. He was the boogey man.

In the beginning Pitch had been in an inner battle with who he was and who he had become. He had never wanted to be someone to scare the world and it's children. He loved kids and at one point in his life he protected them. But that all changed hundreds and hundreds of years ago. From the day he became Pitch Black to this very moment he was constantly in a struggle. A struggle to do what he was meant to do now and a struggle to go back to the way that he was before.

Perhaps that was what happened with him and Jack. He had wanted so badly to be good again and to prove that he could be good again. But in reality he left and he had to. He just wasn't a "good guy" anymore. He wanted to be. But he never could be. Not again. Those days were long gone behind him. Perhaps all he needed was time to realize that. Now he finally understood that he was not meant to love the way he had. He was not meant to be with someone good. He was supposed to be…

Dark. Was that what he was now? Of course he had always been dark, but up until this point he didn't completely understand the meaning of that. It meant no love, no personal desires, no hope, no happiness and no Jack.

At this thought Pitch was brought back to reality by a bird swooping past the entrance to the cave. He looked up the sky was just about dark now with only a few specks of purple and dark blue lining the edges of the sky. Shifting slightly he took a few steps out of the safety net of the cave. He was nervous. He hadn't been out of the cave in quite some time and he wasn't sure what to expect. Maybe the guardians knew where he had gone to hide and they were waiting for him right now.

Hesitantly he waited on the edge of the rock peering to the trees below. Nothing moved. He seemed to be safe. Taking in a deep breath and closing his eyes he allowed the dark of the night to flow to him. It was a different kind of energy that was pulled in. There was the fear of night already spreading out. Not far off he could feel a young woman grabbing her husbands arm as they walked past an empty alleyway, nearby he could feel three teens nervously setting a tent in the dark, farther out he could feel a small little girl clutching her blanket around her as she walked nervously to the bathroom in the dark. It was perfect. Why he didn't just do this more often was beyond him. But he could feel this little bit of fear and already he felt like he could spit fire or something.

With this newfound energy he jumped off the cliff and shifted into the shadows of the trees. He slinked in and out of different shadows passing by and feeding off of the fear of different people. After several minuets he arrived in the trees he wanted to be in. He paused in the clearing and noticed a small bed covering a hole in the ground and a smirk spread on his face.

That however was not what he was here for though. Placing his hands behind his back he walked along the beaten path to the small town that he was looking for. He was looking for one particular child actually. The one child who had believed when all of the other children of the world had not. Pitch knew that this child was on Manny's list. For what? He had no idea. But he knew that kid was going to be something.

This child had enough energy and power in him that if Pitch were able to strike some fear in him then soon the rest would fear as well. Then Pitch would be strong again and this time he would take that power and he would be something that was unavoidable to believe in. This boy had enough power to spread belief of any kind faster than wild fire. His fear would be the spark that Pitch needed.

Pitch smiled when the forest cleared and he reached the house that he wanted. The lights were dimmed. He could see two children running in and out of rooms upstairs. One clearly holding something of the others. This was it. The key to Pitch's return. He just had to wait for the boy to fall asleep. Then he would dive in and the world would soon, at last, be his.

And all it would take is a single nightmare.

**TTT**

"Follow me!" Jack chimed happily back to Jamie and Jamie ran as fast as he could to catch up to the white haired boy. But for whatever reason even though he felt like he was running a mile a minuet he seemed to be going no where fast.

"Jack wait!" Jamie tried to yell out but it felt like he was underwater. Jack turned back to Jamie and laughed. The guardian flew back over to Jamie and grabbed his hand.

"Hold on tight," Jack winked and before Jamie could even begin to register Jack was soaring in the sky and Jamie was being towed along with him. Jamie yelled in both fear and excitement. He squeezed his eyes shut and gripped tightly onto Jack's wrist.

Then they stopped and Jamie wasn't sure where they were but he had trouble opening his eyes. He heard Jack laugh again so carefully he peeled his eyes open. A gasp escaped him. They were on the edge of a high mountain standing just out of a cave. It was beautiful and Jamie didn't even know where to look. The sky was crystal blue with a few white clouds gracefully dotting the sky, in front of them were hundreds upon hundreds of pine trees all layered and covered in snow. He had no idea where he was but he wished that he could come here more often.

"Do you like it?" Jack suddenly asked making Jamie look over to him.

"It's amazing," Jamie said raising his arms and looking back out to the view, "Where are we?"

Jack laughed, "Just a little place that I like to visit."

"It sure is a nice place," Jamie sighed leaning back onto his hands and looking up to the sky.

Jack smiled and leaned back onto his hands as well and he watched as a few birds flew across the crystal sky. As he leaned back his fingers lightly brushed and remained on Jamie's hand. Jamie could feel himself turn pink as he peeked out of the corner of his eye at the pale fingers lightly resting against his own. Quickly though, as not to get noticed, Jamie looked away and back up to the sky.

"You ok Jamie you look a little pink?" Jack asked suddenly peering over to the younger boy.

"What?" Jamie asked looking over to Jack slightly flustered, putting a hand to his forehead his tested his temperature, "Do I feel warm? Maybe… Maybe I am getting sick." Jamie did feel warm in his own self-test but he couldn't exactly figure out why.

Jack chuckled again reached out with one hand to take Jamie's hand off his forehead. Jamie tensed as Jack's icy touch meet his own warm skin. Jack then took his other hand and placed the back of his palm to Jamie's forehead.

"You do seem a little warm," Jack deduced smiling at the boy.

Jamie let out a small laugh before responding, "Well you are colder than everyone else." Jack only laughed and let his hand on Jamie's forehead slide down the side of the younger boys face. Jamie could feel Jack squeeze his other hand around Jamie's. Jack lightly let the tips of his fingers dance across the freckles on Jamie's cheeks and Jack grinned at the expression slowly making it's way across Jamie's face.

"Wha—" Jamie started to ask but was silenced by Jack placing his fingers on Jamie's lips. Jamie silenced immediately and felt his heart start to pick up the pace. Jack released Jamie's other hand and let that hand slide up Jamie's arm. Up until that moment Jamie hadn't even realized that he was wearing a tee shirt.

Jack's cold touch made Jamie's skin tingle. He remained stiff as a board though, he was honestly unsure of what to do. Jack slowly inched closer to Jamie and Jamie could feel his skin burning and it was uncomfortable. Jamie watched nervously as Jack's lips came just inches from his own. Jamie inhaled deeply through his nose just as Jack touched his lips lightly to Jamie's. When suddenly the sky went dark and Jamie and Jack both sprung away from each other looking around.

A dark voice echoed through the vast forest and hills around them, "No! Don't you dare! You are a fool!" Jack jumped up and in front of Jamie ready to attack whoever was threatening them.

"Show yourself!" Jack yelled into the darkness before him.

A laugh echoed around them and Jamie nervously looked around the hills when the voice spoke again, "As you wish."

Jamie turned back to Jack just as he let a scream escape him, Jamie looked to Jack as a long dark dagger was piercing through his chest. "Noooo!" Jamie screamed jumping up and running to Jack. But he couldn't run. He was stuck he couldn't even feel his body anymore. Jamie looked around nervously and tried to move with all the energy and strength he could muster.

When he looked back to Jack he was lying on the ground unmoving and a dark figure was walking over to Jamie. In an instant Jamie realized who the figure was and he clenched his fists.

"What have you done?" Jamie growled trying to throw a fist and run to Pitch but he was stuck and unable to move.

Pitch only chuckled as he walked up to Jamie, "Just fixing up a problem that I seem to be having. And I had no idea that this was going to be this fun!"

"What?" Jamie asked his head growing fuzzy as he watched the world fade in and out of focus.

Pitch walked closer to Jamie and spoke, "You have one of the most interesting spirits for a child and I plan to use that spirit to my advantage," Pitch watched Jamie's expression change to one of more confusion and he leaned right next to Jamie's ear and whispered, "I am going to make your nightmares a reality…"

**TTT**

Jamie awoke with a start and sat straight up in his bed. When he gained his bearings he sighed and leaned back into his bed. It was only a dream. Or a nightmare. Nightmare…. Jamie placed his hands to his head and thought for a moment. Then bolting out of bed he ran to his window and flung it open and looked around.

Pitch was back, he was certain of it, he hadn't had a nightmare in a long time and that could only mean this was the truth. The King of Nightmares was coming back and he was going to come back with some sort of vengeance. But what was that? And what did it have to do with Jack? Jamie had no idea, but he scanned the ground and the sky looking for any trail that the dark man might have left behind. But there was nothing. Only the chill of the night breeze was present as he scanned the area. Sighing Jamie pulled the window closed and walked back to his bed and sat on the edge.

Jamie didn't know what to do. He had just had a nightmare and he was certain that Pitch was back. But what was he to do about it? He was only a kid a human kid. He wasn't a guardian or anything special. And whom was he supposed to tell. He didn't even know where Jack was.

Jack…. There was something else interesting. Jamie's dream before it turned into a nightmare. Jack had been there and he was about to kiss Jamie and, and what? Did Jamie like it? Yes…. He did. Groaning Jamie leaned back into his bed and stared at the ceiling.

"What am I going to do?" Jamie asked the ceiling and slowly closed his eyes.

**TTT**

Jack flew across the night sky his hood up over his head and his fingers gripping tightly to his staff. A small flurry of flakes was trailing behind him but nothing to cause the weather reporters to notice. He had been flying around the globe since earlier this afternoon when he had decided to leave the workshop. Tooth had seen him and what he was doing to himself. That wasn't a good thing. But so far it didn't seem to be that much of a problem she nor any of the other guardians had come after him.

Sighing Jack looked down to the world below him; he was flying over North America again. With a deep breath he dove down to the one town that he didn't mind visiting all the time. After a few seconds he landed lightly on the edge of a stone statue in the middle of a park. The air was silent and still, everyone appeared to be in their homes and fast asleep.

There were times like this that Jack actually enjoyed. The quiet and the night. It reminded him of…. Well it reminded him of a lot of things actually. But the dark was the only thing that gave him back what he missed so much. Jack looked around to the city before him and watched as a light flickered off and on. He could feel something streaming down his cheek.

Irritated he took his hand and wiped the tear off his face and glared at the ground. In a fit of rage he threw his staff to the ground and jumped off of the statue. Angered he screamed. He screamed at the top of his lungs. He knew that there was no one there to hear him so he screamed.

He didn't know why he was yelling or what for, but after pretending to be ok for so long he had to let it out somehow. He stared to the sky and slowly collapsed to his knees and watched the moon blur in and out of focus as tears pooled out of his eyes.

"Why did this happen to me?" He asked quietly, then looking to the ground and slamming his fists to the ground he screamed, "WHY!? Why did this happen to me?"

**TTT**

Pitch watched as Jamie scrambled from his bed and over to the window. Smirking he watched the child's panicked expression as he searched the ground. Pitch knew that Jamie was looking for him, but he was a shadow and it is tough to search for a shadow that isn't your own. Laughing under his breath Pitch left the boy's backyard and started out into the city.

Already he felt hundreds times better, he felt like he was walking on air. The fear was already starting to ebb from the children and into him and boy did he love it. He drank at their fear with a happiness that he hadn't felt in a long time. With a skip in his step he started down the main street that would lead back to the forest. He was so happy that he even started to whistle. Laughing and whistling he continued down the street.

However he was suddenly cut off by a loud and piercing scream. He paused and stopped in his tracks. That was quite the scream. But it was not in fear otherwise he would have felt a lot happier. It was a scream of anger. He waited but no one seemed to be reacting to it. No lights flicked on in the houses and no one came rushing out to the street to see what the mess was. This was interesting.

Curious Pitch walked further down the street and to the sound of the screaming. He brought he hands together as he started faster down the street. He was just about to round the corner past the park when he froze. He couldn't believe his eyes. His heart froze and he took several steps backwards. There he was yelling into the ground and crying.

It was Jack…

* * *

**Ohhhhhhh Pitch is back and he found Jack! Oh what will he do what will he think?! **

**Oh and a tad of Jack and Jamie... Dont worry it will not take away from what I know you are all here for Tooth and Jack... HAHAHAHA Jk I know this is a blackice fic. Ok wow I have been inside and away from people for too long. **

**Ok sorry about the wait, like I said earlier this should start to come a lot quicker after this month but for now it will come when I can post. **

**Do tell me what you think and if you feel like pointing out errors I will fix them :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**OH wow look at what this is! An update! at last! How exciting. I think that the writer's block is finally lifting. I am so happy! Yay. Please enjoy this chapter. It isn't very long but please enjoy and tell me what you think. And thank all of you for sticking around and constantly faving and reviewing this story I appreciate it so much. You all are wonderful. **

**As always do tell me what you think and if you see any errors let me know I will happily fix them. **

* * *

"I'm telling you he gave someone a nightmare," Autumn said irritated looking from Nature to his sisters.

"Who did he give a nightmare to leaf brain?" Sun asked smirking at the auburn haired boy. He was about to charge at her when Nature put an arm on his shoulder and shook her head.

"Well who did he scare?" Nature asked turning Breeze back to her.

Breeze pulled at the hem of his sweatshirt and looked into Nature's eyes, "It was that boy, that kid that Jack always goes to see."

"You mean Jamie?" April asked walking up closer to her brother.

"Yes that's the one," Breeze stated smiling then he started, "And we have to do something you know that Pitch went after that boy because of what he did nine years ago. He saved the Guardians. Who knows what he can do if Pitch uses him as a guinea pig to start a mass fear rampage."

"Well how is he gonna use one kid to do that genius?" Sun asked crossing her arms and glaring at her brother.

April spoke up, "It is entirely possible for Pitch to do a lot of things to that boy. He could use his nightmares and make them come true causing a nightmare eclipse."

"A what?" Both Sun and Autumn asked at the same time.

"A nightmare eclipse is something that Pitch did a very very long time ago," Nature began, "He used it on a boy very close to Jamie's age. That boy had ruined something for Pitch and Pitch wanted to get back. He found the boy's deepest fears and made them come true. By making someone's nightmares true he unleashed a different kind of fear from the boy. And this fear spread, it spread so quickly it was almost impossible to contain. How it was contained even I don't know for sure. But if this is what Pitch intends to do…. Then we are in a horrible amount of trouble."

**TTT**

Jamie slowly padded down the hallway to the stairs. He quietly stepped down the wooden stairs and made his way to the kitchen. He didn't bother turning on any lights, he was in no mood to become temporarily blind. Instead he walked to the cupboard and pulled out a glass and went to the fridge to fill it. The water stream from the fridge door was always so cool and as it filled the glass he could feel the chill slowly creep up his hand. When the glass was filled he pulled his shaky hand back and took a sip.

He could still see the picture of Jack dead on the ground. He could see Pitch smiling so happily about it. He could see everything. And it was so painful and absolutely terrifying. The thoughts made his head spin so he turned around and set the glass on the island in the middle of the kitchen and set his forehead in his hands as he leaned into the granite. This pain. It was something that he had never felt in his life. It wasn't like a cut or even a broken bone. It wasn't something you could just cry out about. It was like knives being thrown at your emotions. He was being broken down from the inside.

All of this from one little nightmare. Either he was over reacting from the dream or Pitch had done something to him while he was inside his head. One way or another Jamie felt like he was going to hurl. Groaning he leaned into the island further then straightened up. He pushed his hands into the cool stone then looked at the glass next to his right hand. The water that seemed like such a good idea a few minuets ago now didn't look that pleasant. Jamie honestly felt like he couldn't even try to make his way back to his room.

Rubbing his hand over his eyes he grabbed the cup and set it next to the sink. Jamie walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. Abbey was sleeping in the recliner. He was actually impressed she still liked to jump up into the chair. He smirked as he slowly sat down on the couch and reached for one of the blue pillows. He jammed the pillow into the corner of the couch then fell into the couch. He would just sleep down here. He would think of something to tell his mom in the morning. But right now he didn't really care. And he closed his eyes hoping that no nightmares would accompany this sleep.

**TTT**

Pitch could feel his heart beating miles a minuet in his chest. A cool sweat was forming at the base of his neck and his hands felt clammy. He tried to open his mouth to speak but his tongue went dry and no sound came out. Almost tripping over his two feet he backed away from the park and leaned against a fence. His breaths were deep and heavy. He couldn't even think.

That was Jack. In the park crying on the ground. Why? Pitch shook his head, he knew why. He knew exactly why the frosty haired guardian was on the ground crying. It was because of him. He had left the boy. After he had allowed to boy to trust him. He left him there in the snow with nothing but the echo of his own voice. Why on earth would he do something like that?

Oh right, he was Pitch Black. He wasn't supposed to make people feel happy. He wasn't supposed to feel love. Especially not for the good guys. He was supposed to scare people. He was supposed to suck fun and life out of them and replace it with darkness. And a cold. Not the cold that Jack left, the cold that nipped at your nose. No he left the cold that made you feel alone and lost. Which is probably a cold that Jack had never felt before until he tried to love Pitch. And Pitch had tried to let Jack love him.

Did that work though? No. Because Pitch got scared. He the king of fear got scared. How embarrassing. Jack was willing to loose everything for Pitch. His position as a guardian, his friends, these kids, all for him. And what did Pitch do? He had ran for it. He couldn't handle the possibility of the guardians or the Man in the Moon coming after him. He didn't want that. How pathetic. Just like the year that Jack became a guardian. He had gotten scared and let his own fearlings come after him.

Pitch leaned into the wood and ran a hand down his face. Letting out a breath he tried to think straight. What was he going to do? Go over there and talk to Jack? Yes that certainly would be a wonderful chat. What on earth would happen? He was sure that Jack would probably be mad at him, but maybe because he, clearly, needed Pitch, he would come to. But maybe not. After all Pitch had abandoned him, whose to say his flaky self wouldn't do it again. Though deep inside Pitch he didn't want that to happen again. He wouldn't. He would play things differently.

However, he was on the brink of brining himself back. And this time he was certain that it would work. He had the perfect soul to use too. But Jack knew this child, what would happen if Pitch tried to win Jack again and he was using his favorite human as a way to bring him power again...

Maybe he didn't have to come back. Maybe he didn't need to cause problems. Maybe he could be good again. Like he was before. Pitch straightened and walked around the edge of the fence and turned into the park. Jack was curled into a small helpless ball near the edge of the statue that stood in the grass. Pitch had seen this before and he tried to forget that. He seemed to be walking in a trance and found himself very close to the boy. He was about twenty steps away from him and couldn't make himself move any closer.

He could see shakes flowing down Jack's body. He was still crying. Pain shot through Pitch and he wanted to speak again but no sound came from his mouth. A sound from down the road made him twitch. It was voices. He had to act quickly.

He cleared his throat. He watched the frost haired boy stiffen and slowly uncurl. He sat up his back to Pitch. Pitch could feel his pulse accelerate and he wanted to leap at the boy but he couldn't he couldn't even move.

Somehow he managed a whisper and it was all he had to give, "Jack…"

**TTT**

Jack didn't know how much time had passed as he lie on the ground. But he felt like the air around him was getting heavier and for some reason he felt like he couldn't breath. He curled in on himself and lie in the crunchy grass and let the sobs shake through his body. He had had enough of this and he had to let it out somehow. But what was it worth? Pitch wasn't here. He didn't care. He had left Jack. Like he did before.

Why, though did Jack fall in love so easily? Why did Jack enjoy that man so much? When all that he had done to Jack was horrible things. Jack clenched his fists at the thoughts and could feel something trickling down his hand. He had squeezed a little too tightly on his left hand and now blood was slowly trailing down his palm. A gruff cough like laugh escaped him and he smiled for a second. Then he burst into tears again. What was he doing to himself?

He was letting this get to him. Maybe a little too much. He had to move on. It was obvious that Pitch was not coming back. Pitch did not want to come back. He didn't want to risk his life for Jack. How was that monster ok with that? At that thought he cried harder. Pitch wasn't a monster. He wasn't. He cared. He loved Jack. And Jack went to rescue him. He loved him.

As the sobs shook through him Jack could have sworn he heard footsteps. He tried to muffle his cries so that he could hear better. It didn't really work and he couldn't hear any better. But then a sound came. It was a throat being cleared. He stopped shaking and slowly uncurled. He sat up and looked in front of him into the park. There was nothing there.

Then a sound. It was something that he thought that he would never hear again. A sound, a voice that he hadn't heard in eight years. It was clear as day. It was only a whisper but it made all the difference in the world. Jack could feel his mood elevate and his eyes brightened. At that sound. And all it was, was Pitch's voice, whispering to him, "Jack."

Jack turned and he felt his heart stop. There standing twenty paces away was Pitch Black.


End file.
